


Take Three

by Stelra_Etnae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stelra_Etnae/pseuds/Stelra_Etnae
Summary: It started like this:“I had them on the ropes.”And that hand, taken for the first time.





	Take Three

**Author's Note:**

> Obligatory warning: This drabble vaguely references some events of Infinity War, so if you haven't watched it yet (you really should have already), be forewarned.

_It started like this:_

“I had them on the ropes.”

That small warm hand, taken for the first time.

 

\-------

 

_It ended like this:_

“Take my hand!”

But this time, both hands only grasped the cold unforgiving air.

 

 

* * *

 

_It started like this:_

“Bucky?”

And his whole world tipping madly on its axis before it finally stilled. The right way up for the first time in years.

 

\------

 

_It ended like this:_

“Steve?”

And his world crumbling down around him. Again.

 

 

* * *

 

_It restarted like this:_

“Steve?”

And so many different emotions chasing across Steve’s face, too fast for Bucky to make sense of before Steve tackled both of them to the ground, body wracked with sobs that felt like they had been kept in for far, far too long.

 

\-----

 

**_And this was how it continued:_ **

“Bucky?”

“In the kitchen.”

“That smells amazing.”

“It’s Wakandan-style pilau. I picked up some recipes while I was there, thought I’d try one out since I had time today.”

“Mmm, I’m hungry.”

“Go take a shower first, you smuck. You stink.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

 

\-----

 

The way it always should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you’re curious about what Bucky’s cooking up, Black Panther writer Nnedi Okorafor developed this hypothetical Wakandan dish, based off the cuisine of real-life neighbouring countries, with an actual full recipe. (The video makes me so hungry)  
> https://tasty.co/recipe/wakandan-jeweled-vegetable-pilau-with-berbere-braised-lamb
> 
> As always, drop a kudos and a comment if you liked this little short!


End file.
